Love And Loss
by Circle Of Fayth
Summary: An Ender Battle Story, more or less steming from my first story. I could really use some constructive reviews, so please feel free.
1. Live And Let Live

_Love And Loss_

**Chapter 1: Live And Let Live**

Well, my other fanfiction is not totally finished yet, but I really don't have the spirit for that one right now. This one is a sequel to that one, and marks the events of the morning, and the last battle against the fire nation. Cheers.

--

She awoke to his warmth. The person that was hers only. Katara just lay there on his chest, his breathing slowly moving his chest upward and downward. If he seemed at all a boy to her yesterday, the night had changed all that. The sun slowly came up along the horizon, making a line of light that moved closer to them as the sun became higher. As the warmth hit Aang's body, he started to stir. Katara sat up, watching as he wiped his eyes with his hands. "Where are we?" Katara chuckled, watching him start to realize why that where sleeping on the ground above the Western Air Temple. He stood up, offering a hand to his lover.

"I'm never going to forget last night…… if nothing else in my life goes right, I will always have that." Katara breathed as Aang moved in for a soft kiss. She knew in his eyes that they needed no more words. They packed up and started the decent towards the main Temple courtyard.

--

It was funny. After all these years of thinking he was inferior to almost everyone around him, it seemed that Sokka had almost everything he had ever wanted. He had learned the arts of swordfighting, and possessed his own sword to boot. He had taken over for his father, and really became a leader against the odds. But most of all, he had found someone that wouldn't have cared if he had never had those things. As long as he was with her, things seemed like they could move through anything.

That idea did not come without its second thoughts, though. What had all that cost in the long run? What had to happen for him to be where he was? He decided that it was not up to him to question that. He just better shut up, and hope he didn't jinx it. He felt the body that was lying on top of him was holding on to him tighter. He stroked her back, loving the touch of her naked body on his. The intimacy was almost perfect. Not wanting the moment to end, he just stayed still.

"Mmmmmmmmm…….." Suki moaned as her eyes fluttered open. She moved her head up and looked down to the soft smile Sokka had across his face. She softly slapped him, and he grinned. "You bad boy. You made me do naughty things." He started to laugh, and soon she was laughing with him. They tossed and turned on the bed, softly making out. Soon however, they knew that they would have to get ready for the coming battle against Ozai.

Sokka was the first out of the bed, and just as Suki went to follow him, he scooped her up and took her towards the bathing hole that Toph and Katara had fashioned for each of the rooms, using earthbending, and water from the streams that ran off the cliffs near the temple. In turn, Sokka and Suki washed each others bodies. It seemed that they wanted to hold off leaving each others side for as long as humanly possible. A knock on the door halted their bath; however, as they heard the voice of Haru telling them they had better get ready and "Cleaned Up."

"Where we really that loud?" Suki exclaimed as they walked out of the bathing hole, wiping themselves off. "I guess so…… it makes you wonder if everybody knows." She blushed, just thinking about how Katara and Toph would gossip about it. Turning around, she was startled to find Sokka in front of her with a wooden box. "Here…… I had this made for you. I even had to steal Appa again just to pick it up." She looked slightly dumbfounded, but took the box and laid it on the bed. As she slid the lid off, she gasped. The box held a Kyoshi uniform, complete with the traditional headband, armor, and makeup. The shield looked different, though. Instead of the earth kingdom style, it was painted with the wave symbol of the water tribe. "Oh Sokka……" He put his arms around her and said, "I know. You don't need to say anything."

--

The plan was simple. Defeat the fire lord any way possible. Simple in theory, Aang thought. The last time he had tried this, it had failed miserably. It had cost the freedom of those who where as close to true victory as anyone could have been. One thing was different this time, though. The mission was to defeat him, or die tring. They where done with running away. It had never solved anything other than prolonging the suffering of others.

Katara left Aang alone as he prepared for the battle. She had her own duties to attend to, such as filling her water pouches, setting up Appa's amour, and just looking things over in general. Not that she didn't want to be with him. More than anything, she wanted to stay at his side. She hated to worry so much, but it was in her nature to be motherly. It seemed though, that this worry was something new, something more. It wasn't that of a mother to a son……. But a lover to a lover.

Tranquility. Precision. Strength. He would need all this in the end. Aang breathed heavily, trying to calm himself. Nothing to halt him…… not fear, not power. All it was, and would be, was the good, vs. that of evil. The wind picked up, beckoning him to the air. He thought of Katara, letting her soft touch and blue eyes burn into the back of mind. It was the only thing that would give him any solace in the coming battle.

--

It felt right, that's for sure. Suki tied the battle cloth around her waist, her stomach. She had not done this in so long. It almost felt like visiting an old friend that you had not seen in many years. She was herself again, at least, as much as she could ever be. Looking downward, she picked up the black armor. Sokka came over, and helped her tie it, if only to have the opportunity to steal a couple of kisses along her neck. He was half dressed, and she playfully pushed him away. "Better get your shirt on bub, because I don't want those muscles to get all cut up before I get a chance at them again." He grinned, rotating his arms much the same way he did in Full Moon Bay. Suki giggled, and watched as Sokka seemed to take her amusement to his head. "Ok, silly. That's enough." Turning back to her uniform box, she picked up the brown case at the bottom. She opened it, scanning the contents. White, black, and red makeup. Two small brushes. Sokka padded her on the shoulder, and said he was going to check up on the others.

Sokka moved around the temple, making mental notes as he watched the rest of their company get ready for a battle they likely would not survive. The odds just seemed against them in every way. They where defeated when they had the advantage….. so why would this be any different? All their hope was held together by a string. A small cut would have them collapse from the weight of it all. He walked into Haru's room, finding him practicing his earthbending technique with Toph. They both smiled, but in his heart Sokka knew that they where trying hard not to show their nervousness and anxiety. "Have you guys seen The Duke?" Sokka asked them. They shook their heads, Toph giving her "I'M BLIND….." expression.

Suki looked back at herself in the mirror that Katara had given her. Her smooth, pale face stared back at her. She dipped the larger of the two brushes into the white war paint. Slowly she moved it up her cheek, curved it around her forehead, and back down her other cheek. She moved up around the nose, and finished the top around the eyes. Next, she blackened her eyelashes. Last, she took the smaller brush and colored her lips and eye sockets with red. Her transformation was almost complete. One last thing remained; Kyoshi's symbolic headpiece. As she fit it on top of her head, she eyed the mirror for one more second, the realization that she was once more a Kyoshi warrior sinking into her consciousness.

--

**I went over this a couple of times to fix up some problems, and while this is a bit shorter then I would have liked, I pretty happy with it. As this is only the few hours before, the next chapter will be traveling back to the fire nation. I dont know when that will get to being done--(Hopefully in the next two-three weeks) so stay tuned! Oh, and please review! I really would love so feedback! Cheers.**


	2. The Last Assembly

**Love and Loss-Chapter 2**

**The Last Assembly**

I'm aware that I haven't updated in forever, but I'm not aware that many people have read the first chapter anyway. If you do see this, please review. It helps me feel like I got somebody to right for. :) I just got the DVD's for vol 2 and vol 3, and I am updating the story to fit the boiling rock a bit better. So if there are so chronological errors, it's intentional. Cheers.

--

A large grunt emanated from the sky bison as Sokka took his time fitting the last of the animal's armor upon him. "Now don't you worry Appa… Aang will survive. Don't worry about it." He had only recently begun to understand the relationship between the Avatar and Appa. It seemed that they held a bond that transcended friendship. Footsteps behind Sokka, told him that someone was approaching. He wondered if it was Suki, as she should have been finished dressing by now. He gathered up the tools he had used, and put them away. Not very long now. With every ticking moment, he felt farther away from the things he cared for most. He was scared to death of what would happen to his father, his sister………. And especially Suki. He could not bear to see her die. Not after he thought he had lost her once already. No. He would not let her pass away as easily as Yue.

Sokka grabbed his bag, the same one he had bought in the earth kingdom town. It seemed so many months ago. SO much had happened, to all of them. He wished that he could have gone back and fixed some of his mistakes, but soon brushed it off. He needed to focus. He would be counted on. He stopped to listen as the footsteps came closer, until out of a hallway came Katara fiddling with her water bags. "Oh, hi Sokka." She smiled at him, but seemed to be aware that something was bothering him. He smiled back and walked through a door, going in search of Aang.

--

Inside a small room, Aang sat on a cot surrounded by candles. He had not entered a meditative state in some time. It seemed to be helping soothe him, at least for now. More and more, however, visions of the recent past flooded through his mind. His fall at Ba Sing Se. His defeat during the eclipse. He frowned at bit, rubbing his head.

"The day has finally come, Aang. I think you are ready."

The Avatar looked around him, finding the blue aura of Avatar Roku standing behind him. "Roku!"

"I come to you again, not to give you any more advice, or any guidance. You have matured Aang. More then I ever hoped possible. You where a boy, but the troubles you have witnessed, and the friendships you have made have changed you. You can defeat the Fire Lord. I know you can. The only thing you have to fear is that of resolve. Don't let anything stop you. The world is ready, as it has always been. Go now, and meet your destiny."

Aang looked down towards the floor as Roku faded back into the spirit realm. He did not really now if the visit by his past interaction had really helped things much. For now it seemed that he would just have to go on. He could no longer afford to wait. He took his glider, which was leaning on the opposite wall. Exiting the room, he opened it, and sailed towards the place Appa was kept. It wasn't far at all, and soon he found his trusted friend growling at him. "Hey buddy. Are you ready for today?" The bison's large tongue came out to greet Aang, which made him start to chuckle. He could always find happiness in Appa. That was for sure.

He noticed that Katara was near them, and he called out. "Hey Katara! Whacha doin?" The girl turned her head, and grinned. After she had gathered up the rest of the water she needed, she walked over to Aang, greeting him with a seductive smile. "Don't you be getting any ideas, Avatar Aang." He looked at her with a sly smile. He loved the sexual tension that seemed to be lifted now that they had shown each other their true feelings. "What do you imply Katara, Master Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe?" "Nothing that you haven't already done, my dear airbender." They looked at each other for a moment, and then Aang came up to her and put his lips against hers. They passionately embraced for a long while, until a voice interrupted them. "It seems that Sokka and I are not the only couple here after all. I was wondering when you two would pull your heads out of the ground."

They almost instantly broke apart, turning towards her, Aang rubbing his forehead, and Katara holding her hands behind her back. They both had turned a deep scarlet. "Su… Suki! We didn't hear you." Suki stared at them, enjoying every minute of teasing them. "I may have been imprisoned, but that doesn't mean I have forgotten everything." It was only then that Aang notice what Suki was wearing. "Where did you get that Suki? I thought your clothes where burned." She looked at him, beaming, and then went on telling them how Sokka had had them made, and how he had gone to get them for her.

"Sokka sure has been busy lately, that's for sure." Katara breathed after she had finished listening. The three then continued to finish preparations. Only minutes till they departed. When they had concluded, Aang looked at Katara and asked, "Where is Zuko? I though he would have been here already." She told him that the night before Zuko had left early…….. and had mentioned that he would meet them there. Aang knew he had his reasons. After Mai had been sacrificed herself to aid his escape, he had not been totally ready for anything.

--

The minutes ticked away till there was none more. The group that had come to the Temple in defeat where now turning the other way, back into the fight, but this time, there was no retreat. No surrender. They would bring peace to the world, or die trying. It was simple gambit of astronomical odds, and the Fire Lord wasn't on the low side of the equation. Aang laid back upon Appa, the feeling of cold rigidness sparking a frown in Aang, who wished that he had found himself lying down on some sort of soft material. They still where a good way away from the mainland, and time seemed to being as slow as ever.

He moved up to the basket, eyeing the occupants with a sheepish smile upon his face. Sokka gave him a look of silent reassurance, while Suki a pleasant smile. Haru was looking down, most likely thinking of his father, imprisoned again after the last battle. Aang looked away, a tang of regret hitting him. After he had brushed it off he continued to scan the group, stopping at Katara for a few moments. She watched him, and their eyes met, letting loose a tidal wave of unexpressed emotion that they both understood.

--

Another hour or so passed, as Appa showed signs of tiring. Sokka called out to Aang that it was a good time for a rest, as they where very close, but far enough from the Fire Nation mainland as to not arouse suspicion. He watched as the airbender guided the sky bison downward, eyeing as Aang did a small island, just big enough hold them all.

It was an effortless landing, and one by one they all slid down Appa's tail, all except for Aang, who took his own way. Silence reigned, no one really wanting to try and make something out of a situation that was beyond words. However, as the moments passed, Toph took things into her own hands. "So Twinkletoes, are you ready to finally show the Fire Lord whose boss?" With a half-smile Aang regarded her forward comment. "With you Toph, anything can happen." He chuckled as he replied, and the others joined in. Toph grinned slyly and let her right hand make a sharp motion downward. A sharp column of earth shot out from behind Aang, sending him sailing about a yard. Toph walked up to him and said, "You better believe it, Aang. Never underestimate your headstrong Earthbending teacher." He looked at her in his typical boyish style. She had really grown since he had first met her. While she was as blunt and unyielding as ever, Toph had matured a bit as she traveled with the team.

--

A yelp of excitement made the group spring up as of they needed to defend themselves from unseen attacker. After a moment they realized it was Sokka, who was pointing to something along the horizon. "Hawkie! He's back! I know that's him!" exclaimed Sokka, as the others looked harder at the every growing object coming closer to them. "I never though I would see him again!" Sokka continued as Toph and Katara exchanged looks. It had seemed that they had neglected to mention to him the reason the bird had left, and where he was going.

Hawkie was soon very close, and circled the group until he landed on Sokka's shoulder as if he had never left. Sokka beamed. He was about to continue his evident wonder on the subject, but Katara interrupted him. She went on to explain what they had done, Sokka looking less pleased, but seemed to understand. A caw from the bird caught Katara's attention, and she went over to see if anything was within the sheath on Hawkie's back. Indeed, a piece of parchment lay within the leather. She took it out, scanning it for a moment. "Toph, it's from your parents!" The blind girl half-smiled, and said. "I'll read it later……. I have to focus."

This realization about the battle seemed to wake everyone up to their mission, and thus they proceeded to pack what little they had taken out, and to take to the air once again.

--

Restless, Suki took Sokka's arm. The quiet feeling of dread and of slight fear was attacking her subconscious, much as it always had before she had headed into battle. He seemed to notice her discomfort, and rubbed her leg affectionately. She smiled at him and let her head rest upon his shoulder. Somehow, someway, she felt as if that was the last time she would ever get to do so, and thus she savored it as much as humanly possible.

The bison glided over high mountaintops, which spewed out molten rock. Suki shivered for a moment, remembering the Boiling Rock. She had been strong, but the lasting trauma lingered. Sokka put his mouth near her ear and spoke softly into it, "We are very close now. We do this together, alright?" She eyed him for a moment, smiled, and then nodded. He had better not get in her way, or he would deal with a wrath far more dangerous then Azula's. Chuckling to herself, she felt the air around them get warmer. Sokka noticed her laughter and said a bit louder, "You better not be thinking what I think you think." She giggled harder, resulting in a harsh look from most every other member of the party.

--

A hissing sound sparked Aang's attention, and he looked around for its source. He quickly guided Appa to a sharp left bank as a fiery ball nearly hit them from the left side. Diving under the cloud cover, Aang and the party met more such obstacles, those not helping keep them at bay holding on for dear life.

Back, and then forward again, Katara bended the water from her left top pouch towards the incoming balls of fire from the right side. For a moment, she noticed that another, more pronounced battle was underway near the entrance to the city. Warriors fought a legion of fire nation special forces. What puzzled her was the marking on the back of the mysterious freedom fighters. A white lotus, a flower that seemed to keep coming up in some way or another since their journey began. For the moment, she had no time to dwell on it. The important thing was to get to the throne room of the fire palace, and for Aang to confront the fire lord. She was determined to let nothing stop them this time.

--

As Appa descended, the rest of the team prepared any last thing needed for a long battle. Toph put her helmet on, while Sokka slid his on his head. Suki tightened her belt sash, and checked that her fans where in their proper place. Another minute and he was down. Everyone but the gaang and Suki leaped off to aid the lotus attack. Aang waved them off, hoping that they made it through alive. As fast as they had landed, Aang had them up in the air once again, this time making for a balcony nearer to the throne room. From here they could get through with the least resistance.

"Go find Zuko, Appa." Aang told the animal as they got off his back. With another affectionate grunt, he lifted off alone, in search of the fire prince. A hand curled its way into Aang's, and he looked up to find Katara looking to him. He smiled and pulled her towards the door inside. "Let's finish this."

--

Left, right………. Which way was the right way? As Suki and Sokka moved around the palace, the building seemed more like a labyrinth then a beautiful, crafted structure. Where was she? She had to be close to her father, she must have some clever way of stopping them. How little she understood. Sokka was not there for her father. He was only there for her, and so was Suki.

It was vengeance, pure and simple. Azula was going to get what had always been coming to her. She had already lost her mother, her brother, and most of all, her best friends. Now she would lose her life. In a way, it hurt Suki to think this way, using anger instead of balance. It was not the way she was taught, and it might be her downfall. Right now, she didn't care.

Another corner and they met the first resistance from the fire nation. A group of five men turned to them and stood in typical stance, unleashing a wave of flame that threatened to envelop the two warriors. Luckily the soldiers got more then was bargained for, as Suki leaped, flipped, and waved her fans. The flame shifted and she came down on two of the men. Sokka used the opening to lunge into the fray. His sword sliced through the remaining guards with ease, ending the short-lived battle. Nodding to Sokka, Suki ran forward, sure that soon they would meet Azula once again, and finish what should have been finished in that forest months ago.


End file.
